


Late Night Diner

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Diners, Diners, Early Mornings, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira comes to her diner at the earliest hours of the morning and orders a milky coffee and a slice of cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Diner

**Author's Note:**

> check out the picspam [here](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/120853723795/braeden-week-day-6-au-diner-au-kira-comes-to) // written for braeden week

Braeden sprays the counter and wipes it down, sighing from the bottom of her lungs because she’s worked at this diner for almost three years and it’s bordering on ridiculous. After retiring from the force, it was suggested that she get a job that offered less excitement and oh boy, being a night shift waitress couldn’t be more underwhelming if it tried. Night shift is always the same; it’s dark outside the window but it’s light inside the diner and the most people that she’s had come through in one night is sixteen.

The clock is about to tick past three a.m. and Braeden feels a chill rattle through her bones. She knows she’s not alone at the diner; the cooks are around the back, either asleep or reading yesterday’s newspaper. Every couple of seconds the leaky faucet in the washroom releases another drop of water and at this point, the sound makes her cringe.

Within seconds, the silence in the diner is shattered by the front door slamming open and hitting the wall. In walks the girl with the long brown hair who always wears the same leather jacket each time Braeden sees her. She thinks for a moment and remembers her to be Kira.

Kira comes to her diner at the earliest hours of the morning and orders a milky coffee and a slice of cake. It being three, or sometimes five in the morning, seems to add to the fact that she barely remembers Braeden the next time they meet. Braeden doesn’t let it bother her because sometimes even she forgets who walks in and out of this place.

“I’ll have the usual,” Kira says with a small smile.

She sits down on the turning chair, swiveling around to face Braeden as she rests her chin against the palm of her hand.

Braeden blinks. “Milky coffee and a slice of cake? You remember?”

“Yeah,” Kira nods. “As I was driving up here I remembered the first couple of times I’d come here...sorry about that.”

With a shrug, Braeden pours the steaming coffee into a mug. “It’s fine.”

Braeden sees Kria watch the mug as the coffee and milk blend together. She watches Kira’s shoulders move up and down as she takes a deep breath, allowing the smell of warm coffee to float around her.

Kira’s hand ruffles through the side pocket of her leather jacket, fingertips searching for some cash. Luckily, Kira seems to find some and hands a ten to Braeden, exchanging it for the cake and coffee that’s placed in front of her.

“So, you don’t have to answer this by the way, but what has you up at the earliest hours of the morning all the time?” Braeden asks Kira, handing her some change.

Kira shrugs. “I’m not sure actually; it could be because I wake up later in the day. I don’t have work until four p.m.”

“Oh?” Braeden quirks an eyebrow at her. “What do you work as?”

“I teach self-defense classes during the week and on the weekends I’m a professional dog walker,” Kira chuckles. “Well, not a professional but I get paid to walk people’s dogs.”

Braeden grins, straightening out her dress. “That’s cute.”

When Kira looks up from her steaming cup, Braeden sees the small smile on her face accompanied by the blush on her cheeks. Braeden smiles back at her, feeling somewhat smitten by Kira’s reaction.

However, the feeling doesn’t last long because Braeden catches Kira’s eyes flickering over to the clock on the wall. She frowns a little and looks off to the side, trying to focus her attention on something else instead.

“I really don’t want to go, Braeden, but it’s getting late and I should probably try to get some sleep tonight,” Kira says softly, a frown forming on her face.

Braeden looks up, and she thinks she feels her heart skip a beat when Kira says her name. “That’s fine; do you want me to put the brownie in a bag for you?”

Kira nods, inching the plate forward. “Are you free on the weekend? We could get lunch…”

“I am,” Braeden replies. Her tone almost makes her sound a little too eager.

Once again, Kira goes searching through the pocket of her leather jacket, this time pulling out a pen. She takes a napkin from the stand and scribbles something on it, sliding it across to Braeden when she’s done.

“Here’s my number; you should text me when you’re finished work,” she suggests.

Braeden hands Kira the dessert and takes the napkin, smiling sweetly and more than likely blushing profusely. “I will, thank you!”

With a smile and a wave, Kira says goodbye to Braeden, closing the door to the diner without slamming it. Braeden bites her bottom lip, still blushing as she looks down at the numbers written on the napkin accompanied by Kira’s name and a smiley face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a “you come into my 24hr diner at the oddest times bc of your weird job but you keep forgetting that we talk because youre always sleep deprived” au  
> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
